Brendan and the Thousand Year Door
Brendan and the Thousand Year Door is a video game for the XBOX, PS2, PC and Gamecube! Box arts and Controls |-|Playstation 2= D-Pad = Move Cross = Jump/Select Circle = Hammer/Cancel Triangle/Start = Open Menu Square = Attack Crowd L1 = Use Partner R1/Select = Show/Hide Stats |-|Gamecube= Analog Stick = Move A = Jump/Select B = Hammer/Cancel Y/Start = Open Menu X = Attack Crowd L = Use Partner R/Z = Show/Hide Stats |-|XBOX= Thumbpad = Move A = Jump/Select B = Hammer/Cancel Y/Start = Open Menu X = Attack Crowd Left Trigger = Use Partner Right Trigger/Back = Show/Hide Stats |-|PC= Arrow Keys = Move X = Jump/Select D = Hammer/Cancel W/Enter = Open Menu A = Attack Crowd 1 = Use Partner 3/Backspace = Show/Hide Stats Update This game is ''ACTULLY ''being made! Plot Prologue: A Rogue's Welcome The adventure begins when Princess Celestia goes on a cruise to Rogueport. After arriving, she meets a hooded woman, and buys a box. She finds a map inside of it, and sends it to Brendan. Soon after that, she is kidnapped by Sir Grodus. Brendan receives the map and boards a ship to Rogueport. After Brendan reaches Rogueport, he finds Zazu being harassed by Lord Crump. After defeating the X-Naut general and escaping from the X-Nauts, Zazu introduces himself, and Brendan explains his quest. Zazu tells Brendan to go to Professor Layton's house and show him the map; the professor then explains the legend and the Thousand-Year Door. The three then enter the sewers, and they encounter a mysterious Black Chest Demon, who "curses" Brendan, giving him a new ability. Brendan uses this power to reach the Thousand-Year Door and holds the map in the air, revealing the location of the first Crystal Star. Chapter 1: Castle and Dragon Brendan and Zazu show the map to Professor Layton, who reveals that the castle upon it is in the same vicinity as Petalburg. The group passes through Petalburg discovering Hooktail and passing Shhwonk Fortress on their way to Hooktail Castle, getting Koopie Koo as a new member. With the help of Rouge the Bat and after gaining another ability from a Black Chest Demon, they encounter Hooktail and defeat her, receiving the Diamond Star. Somewhere else, Princess Celestia is revealed to be kidnapped by the X-Nauts. When an X-Naut tells Sir Grodus someone nabbed the first Crystal Star, Celestia accidentally blurts out Brendan's name. Grodus hears this and orders Shadow Sirens to steal the map. Celestia soon meets TEC who develops an interest in Celestia's concept of love, and asks for her help to understand it. Celestia agrees; in exchange, TEC lets her send e-mails to Brendan. During another scene transition at Bowser's Castle, Kammy Koopa tells Bowser about Brendan and Celestia, and then he decides to leave to Rogueport. Back in Petalburg, the group receives an e-mail from Celestia, who tells them she has been kidnapped. Brendan and co. head back to the Thousand-Year Door and reveal the location of the next star. Chapter 2: The Great Boggly Tree The second Crystal Star is revealed to be in The Great Tree in Boggly Woods. With the help of Punio in Rogueport Sewers, the group reaches the Boggly Woods. Brendan and co. encounter the Shadow Sirens with a necklace, who do not recognize him due to having lost a sketch of him. The group continues. After realizing that the tree is locked, Punio suggests they find Madame Frossy; to find the secret entrance. However, upon reaching her home, Frossy the Frosslass reveals she has lost her necklace and doesn't want anyone to see her without it. After defeating the Sirens and returning the necklace to Frossy, she joins them in their quest. The group finds the secret entrance and enters the tree; with the aid of a special orb and after defeating the Jabbies, they get the second star. There, Lord Crump snatches it, and activates a five minute time bomb to blow up the tree. After chasing him to the entrance, he stops the bomb and uses Magnus von Grapple to fight the heroes, but he is defeated by the group. Afterwards, the X-Nauts evacuate the tree and Brendan and co. obtain the Emerald Star. At the X-Naut headquarters, the X-Nauts inform Sir Grodus that Brendan has taken the Emerald Star. Meanwhile, TEC calls for the Princess, and asks her to dance with him. TEC then lets Celestia e-mail Brendan. Meanwhile, Bowser and Kammy are in Petal Meadows. Bowser spots Celestia, and starts talking to her, only to find out it was a poster. As Brendan and his team move on, they receive another e-mail from Celestia, who tells them that the X-Nauts are searching for the Crystal Stars. Brendan and his team reveal the next Crystal Star, and they visit the Prof. for details. Chapter 3: Of Glitz and Glory The third Crystal Star appears on a large arena in a floating town. To reach Glitzville, Brendan and the gang must visit Don Pianta. He offers them the ticket they need after doing him a favor. Once Brendan and his team arrive in Glitzville, they enter the Glitz Pit and spot the Crystal Star on the Champ's Belt, held by Rawk Hawk, the current champion. They sign up as a team, battle through the ranks, and eventually gain a newborn Yoshi as a partner. Soon, a mysterious figure known only as "X" starts sending cryptic e-mails to Brendan. The e-mails reveal that the Star on the belt is a fake, and that the real Crystal Star is being used by Grubba, the promoter of the Glitz Pit. Brendan & co. spot him and chase him into the arena, where he transforms into Macho Grubba. The group manages to defeat him. After the fight, Jolene, Grubba's assistant, appears and reveals herself as the mysterious X, explains her story, and gives Brendan the star. At the X-Naut base, TEC asks Celestia to go ask Grodus a question relating to his plans. The Princess goes undercover in an X-Naut disguise and learns that Grodus is plotting to use the Crystal Stars to take over the world. TEC allows her to send this message to Brendan. Meanwhile, Bowser is searching for one of the Crystal Stars in the Great Tree. Kammy Koopa and the Puni Elder get into a fight, and the Puni Elder mentions that "Brandon" already has the Crystal Star. Brendan & co. receive another message from Celestia; they promptly reveal the fourth crystal star's location. Chapter 4: For Pigs the Bell Tolls The Prof. tells the group that the Crystal Star is located in the Creepy Steeple near a small town named Twilight Town. When Brendan & co. get to Twilight Town, they discover that the village is under a curse cast by a monster who lives in the steeple. Using a new Black Chest Demon power, the group reaches the steeple, and battles the monster. During the battle, the monster uses an attack to steal Brendan's name and body, transforming Brendan into a shadowy version of himself. Brendan's partners claim the Crystal Star and leave with "Brendan". Meanwhile, the real Brendan returns to Twilight Town, and meets Vivian. They discover that the monster's name is Doopliss; after guessing his name, Brendan chases him and they fight once more. The two defeat Doopliss and reclaim the Ruby Star. At the X-Naut base, TEC asks the Princess to participate in a sort of "quiz show" with him. By doing this, she discovers the true "treasure" of the Thousand-Year Door. The Princess then sends this news to Brendan. Meanwhile, Bowser continues his quest for Crystal Stars by flying up to Glitzville in his Koopa Clown Car. However, it malfunctions halfway there, and he travels underwater to return to Rogueport. After he and Kammy return, he orders Kammy to continue her research on the Crystal Stars. Back in Twilight Town, Brendan and his friends receive a message from Celestia. They reveal the next Crystal Star and visit Prof. Layton for details. The English name for the chapter, as well as its Spanish, Italian, and French translations, are referencing the Ernest Hemingway novel, For Whom the Bell Tolls Chapter 5: The Key to Pirates The fifth Crystal Star is located deep within a pirate's lair on the southern island of Keelhaul Key. To reach the island, with the help of Flavio and Bomberman, they sail to the island with some Toads and Lord Crump in disguise (known as "Four-Eyes"). On their way to the island, Brendan and co. are attacked by Cortez's Embers, which shipwrecks them on Keelhaul Key. Later on, some of the crew members are attacked by more Embers, and Bomberman sacrifices himself to save them. Bomberman says he is close to death, and after giving him his last request, they found out that he was just asleep; after Brendan wakes him, he joins Brendan's party. With the aid of Bomberman and Flavio's Skull Gem, Brendan and co. enter Pirate's Grotto. After solving some puzzles, and after gaining another ability from a Black Chest Demon, they finally reach the lair of Cortez. After a battle, Cortez gives Brendan his Sapphire Star. Afterwards, Lord Crump abandons his disguise and tells Brendan that he will continue attacking him until he hands over the Crystal Star. With the help of Cortez's ship and Flavio's Skull Gem, they defeat the invading X-Nauts, along with their leader. In the X-Naut base, TEC wishes to gain access to a disk at Grodus's room, and asks Celestia to help him. After making an invisibility potion, she helps him and he promises to analyze the data. Celestia then sends another e-mail to Brendan. Meanwhile, in Twilight Town, Bowser and Kammy Koopa run into Lord Crump. The three get into an argument. However, Bowser inadvertently ignites the Superbombomb, destroying both armies. Back at Keelhaul Key, Cortez ferries Brendan and his teammates to Rogueport. Brendan gets an e-mail from Celestia, telling them about what TEC is analyzing. Brendan and his team then reveal the next Star location, and visit Prof. Layton for information. Chapter 6: 3 Days of Excess The sixth Crystal Star is in the Poshley Sanctum of Poshley Heights. The only way to reach the town is on the famous Excess Express. After doing Don Pianta another favor, he gives Brendan the ticket. Once on the Excess Express, Brendan and his team on the first day found many mysterious happenings, including thefts, threatening messages, and the dangerous Nitro Honey Syrup. With the help of Pennington, a penguin detective, they manage to solve the crimes, capturing a fake Zip Toad who was really Doopliss in disguise. On their second day of travel, a stop at Riverside Station is necessary, and Doopliss escapes, and the drawbridge has been lifted, preventing the Excess Express from continuing its route. The gang enter Riverside Station and flip the switch to bring the drawbridge back down. They discover that a group of Smorgs are behind it. The next day, a Smorg Miasma attacks the train. After Brendan and his friends defeat the creature, rescue the passengers, and finally reach Poshley Heights. They venture into Poshley Sanctum, a museum that happens to belong to Pennington. The Shadow Sirens are already inside, and snatch what appears to be the Garnet Star, on display on a podium in the rear of the museum and escape. However, Pennington reveals that what they stole was a fake, and lets Brendan find where the real Star is. After some exploring, Brendan and friends found the real Garnet Star. Back at the X-Naut base, the X-Nauts tell Grodus that Brendan has six of the seven Crystal Stars. Meanwhile, TEC tells the Princess the data he gained from Grodus's data disk, and prepares to help Celestia escape. Before he is able to, Grodus enters with two X-Nauts and orders them to initiate the data-wipe procedure. TEC tells Celestia "I love you" just before he is shut down. Meanwhile, Bowser is searching for another Crystal Star in Rawk Hawk's workout room, which he has found in the form of the Champ's Belt. However, he quickly learns that it is not a real Crystal Star, just a glass fake. Brendan and his team return to Rogueport and receive an e-mail from Celestia, but most of it is cut off due to TEC being deleted. Back in Rogueport, Brendan and co. reveal the next Star's location and visit Prof. Layton for details. Chapter 7: Brendan Shoots the Moon The last Crystal Star appears to be on the Moon. To reach the Moon, Brendan and his companions travel to Fahr Outpost to find a cannon to shoot to the Moon. After searching for Goldbob and General White, whose blessings are needed to operate the cannon, Brendan & co. enter the cannon and are shot to the Moon. On the Moon, the group discovers the X-Naut Fortress. Once they arrive at the end, Lord Crump appears, bragging about his latest creation — Magnus von Grapple 2.0. After Lord Crump is defeated, the Crystal Star is released. Meanwhile, Bowser is searching for another Crystal Star in the Poshley Sanctum. A Paragoomba flies in and tells Bowser that Brendan has collected every Crystal Star and is heading for the Thousand-Year Door, which contains a great treasure. Bowser announces that he will steal this treasure and defeat Brendan. As Brendan and his allies prepare to leave, they discover that all of the doors have locked. The heroes later find TEC, who barely survived Grodus's order to purge his databanks. He recognizes Brendan and tells him to rescue the Princess, activating an emergency transporter. The group is transported to a room in Rogueport Sewers. After exiting the room, Prof. Layton meets them at the entrance and urges them to open the Thousand-Year Door. Chapter 8: The Thousand-Year Door After Brendan has received all seven Crystal Stars, the time has come to open the Thousand-Year Door and enter the Palace of Shadow to rescue Princess Celestia from Grodus. The Palace itself is full of enemies, puzzles, and traps. Eventually, the group discovers a black dragon named Gloomtail, older brother of Hooktail. After being defeated, he relinquishes the key to the Riddle Tower. After solving the puzzles of the Tower, the group fights the Shadow Sirens once again, and discovers that the "Professor Layton" that told them to open the door was actually Doopliss in disguise. After defeating the Shadow Sirens, Brendan reaches the Throne Room, where he finally finds Sir Grodus, whom he defeats. Bowser and Kammy, who drop in unexpectedly, also battle Brendan. Grodus uses this distraction to bring the Princess into the deepest part of the Palace. There, he opens a sealed coffin and frees the Shadow Queen. Beldam suddenly appears and announces that she was the one who orchestrated the plot to free her mistress. The Shadow Queen refuses to be controlled by Grodus, and fries him with a lightning bolt, supposedly killing him. The Queen then possesses Princess Celestia, using her as a vessel to sustain her life. The world is covered in darkness. Brendan and his allies fight the Queen, but the Queen eventually decides to fight in her real form. She proves too much power for the group, becoming immune to their attacks. Suddenly, the Crystal Stars react to the evil of the Queen and fly throughout the world, each returning to where they were found. And all the hopes help the group break through the Queen's invulnerability. Empowered, the heroes destroy the Shadow Queen, saving the world. The heroes celebrate their happy ending and Professor Layton reveals that the treasure behind the Door was a Dried Shroom, After saying their goodbyes, Brendan and Celestia leave Rogueport. Zazu later sends Brendan a message, explaining what everyone has done: he works with Professor Layton, while Koopie Koo plans on becoming the Mayor of Petalburg. Frossy has returned to the stage and enacts "Brendan and the thousand year door" as her comeback smash while Doopliss plays the role of Brendan. The Yoshi Kid fights in the Glitz Pit as the "Great Gonzales Jr.", while Vivian has forgiven her sisters and lives in Twilight Town. Bomberman sails the seas with Cortez, and Rouge the Bat runs her Lovely Howz of Badges. Lord Crump, Grodus and the X-Nauts survived and are spending their time in Poshley Heights. TEC survived as well, and hopes to see the Princess again one day. The game ends when the Princess arrives with another treasure map. Characters Heroes *Brendan McDarby *Zazu *Koopie Koo *Frossy *Yoshi Kid *Vivian *Bomberman *Rouge The Bat *Princess Celestia Category:Games on XBOX Category:Games on Gamecube Category:Games on PS2 Category:Games on PC Category:Video Games Category:Brendan's appearances Category:Zazu's appearances Category:Koopie Koo's appearances Category:Frossy's appearances Category:Yoshi Kid's appearances Category:Vivian's appearances Category:Bomberman's appearances Category:Rouge the Bat's appearances Category:Role-playing Games Category:Princess Celestia's appearances